baby milk
by Viviene lily
Summary: Glorfindel and Elladan. lemon, explicit, dont like dont read


Several weeks after the baby is born, Glorfindel finds a box of nipple pads under the sink in the bathroom. He stares at the box for a while, reading the blurbs on the sides, very curious-they're the newly designed kind for men, and he hadn't known that Elladan had bought them. These are probably why Glorfindel hasn't noticed any-ahem-obvious signs that Elladan is lactating or that his nipples have changed at all.

"It's mostly for work and when I'm, uh, leaking a lot?" Elladan explains when he asks. "They sort of-show, now, and I refuse to wear baggy clothing. Do you have any idea what protein does to silk?"

The conversation is cut short because their newborn son is screaming as if someone is murdering him.

Spoiler alert: newborns are a lot of work.

He notices it now that he is paying attention, the times when Elladan doesn't wear the pads; Elladan is still flat-chested, of course, but his nipples and areola are puffy and red from feeding the baby, and he complains about how sensitive and painful they've become.

The thing is that it's-distracting. Glorfindel falls into stupors sometimes watching the pebbled nubs strain against Elladan work shirts. It's even worse when Elladan is wearing a loose shirt at home or on the weekend and he'll stretch or bend or shift a certain way and his nipples will become fully defined against the fabric. It's surprising, and Glorfindel wants to lean over and trace them with the pads of his fingertips. But he doesn't, because Elladan had said that they hurt, and that would be the honorable thing to do, right?

The first time that Arwen babysits, they decide to just spend the night home alone. Elladan had originally made complicated dinner and a show arrangements, but then they'd found themselves standing in the middle of a wrecked apartment smelling of baby powder and spoiled milk and they'd looked at each other, eyes screaming silently.

"Can we just-sleep? Like, a lot? And dinner on the bed?" Glorfindel had asked, feeling like a zombie.

"Valar, yes," Elladan had breathes, falling over onto the couch.

"Oh my god, heaven," Elladan moans, falling back into Glorfindels arms.

There is a pause, and then Glorfindel sighs, "Yes. But I miss him."

Elladan frowns thoughtfully. "Me too. Don't tell anyone, though; I have my reputation to think of."

Glorfindel strokes Elladan chest, laughing. "Of course not."

Elladan winces. "Hey."

Glorfindel realizes that his fingers have been tracing the outline of Elladans right nipple, which is swollen and hard. "You're not wearing the pads?"

"They can be a pain," Elladan replies, sounding a little out of breath all of the sudden.

"Mm," Glorfindel hums, sliding his arms farther around Elladan s body and switching to the other nipple. As he's teasing the left, the right begins to leak a little, and a dark wet spot spreads around it.

"Fin," Elladan sighs.

"What?" Glorfindel asks, drawing out the middle of the word, coy and low and warm right against Elladans ear. He keeps switching, pinching and stroking each nub until both are leaking and Elladan is shaking in his arms.

"You are so bad," Elladan breathes.

"It's-kind of hot," Glorfindel admits. His pulse is racing as he squeezes the flesh around Elladans nipples, noticing that Elladan keeps shifting his hips around to hide the fact that he's getting hard in his yoga pants.

"Pervert," Elladan replies.

Glorfindel stares at the bulge between Elladans legs. "I'm not the only one in the room, meleth (love)," he says.

Elladan makes this little high-pitched turned on noise as he captures Glorfindels mouth with his own.

"Can I touch them?" Glorfindel asks, tugging Elladans shirt.

"Gently, but-mmph, yes."

Up close they look deliciously reddish pink, hard and straining and puffy around the edges, weeping small drops of milky fluid. Glorfindel smears the wetness around the hard nubs, feeling his cock throb in his jeans as Elladan blushes-and the blush goes all the way down to his chest-and bites his lip demurely.

Glorfindel sees out of the corner of his eye that Elladan is lightly rubbing himself through his pants.

"Valar, meleth," Glorfindel whines.

"P-pinch a little?"

Glorfindel squeezes them between his thumb and forefinger, breathing heavily as Elladan gets more and more excited. He gently twists one nipple in a half circle, and Elladan s whole body shudders. Elladan s hand moves faster, finding the shape of his cock as it fills and tugging at the head.

"Oh god, Fin."

Glorfindel leans down and licks a broad, rough stripe across one nipple. Elladan sobs and arches up underneath him, sliding a hand down the front of his pants and squeezing himself directly.

It's addictive, getting that response. He licks and sucks softly at the hard tips, back and forth between them, but when he tries to use his teeth Elladan swats at him gently.

"Too much."

"Okay." He goes back to tracing them with his tongue, panting against Elladan skin as he slowly jerks himself off.

Glorfindel wraps his lips around the entire area, drawing the nipple at the center hard into his mouth-and is rewarded with a squirt of milk. It's odd, a little sweet and nutty, nothing like regular milk.

Elladan whimpers and goes still. "Oh my valar."

"Not okay?" He switches sides, eyes on Elladans flushed, aroused face as his sucks the other, nipple and areola and even the flesh around that, earning another squirt of milk that disappears across his tongue.

God, Elladan is so hard.

"No it's okay it's very okay just weird, so weird."

Glorfindel grins, kissing wetly up elladan chest and throat to his ear. "I'm perfectly happy with working another fluid out of you instead," he whispers, palming Elladans balls, as Elladan s hand is still wrapped around himself. Elladan s cheek goes hot and red against his lips and he grins, loving the way that dirty talk still drives him into embarrassed, aroused silence.

"In about two minutes that won't be necessary," Elladan moans as Glorfindel replaces his hand with his own and strokes him through a shuddering orgasm, Elladans left nipple throbbing and leaking into his mouth as he pulls at it and his softening cock at the same time.

"Have we sated our curiosity, then?" Elladan asks, warm and pliant and spent.

"For now," Glorfindel replies, grinning.


End file.
